dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe:Characters
This is a list of characters covered in the DCAU. There are (as of October 27) 566 "major" characters to be covered, most of these characters had a main part in at least one DCAU episode. Once a character has been given a nice, clean page with all of the necessities it should be moved into the completed section. Each character page needs 4 things: * An appropriate image of the character (unseen characters do not need image, characters with two or more identities, e.g. "secret identity," should have an image to cover all identities) * Concise information covering every appearance (those with over 20 appearances are void of this requirement) * A list of all appearances (only for those between 20 and 50 appearances; those with over 50 appearances should have a separate page or be listed under a separate page; those with less than 20 appearances should have the appearances listed in the main article itself) * Appropriate categorization and templates Complete Character pages * Incomplete/Not created Character pages 0-9 * 2-D Man (BB: "Heroes") A * Abin Sur (TNSA: "In Brightest Day...") * Ace (Bruce Wayne's dog) (BB: "Rebirth, part I") * Ace (first and second Royal Flush Gang member) (JL: "Wild Cards, part I") * Ace (third Royal Flush Gang member) (BB: "Dead Man's Hand") * Albino, The (BB: "Mind Games") * Alcana, Sonia (Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman) * Alva, Edwin (SS: "Aftershock") * AMAZO (JL: "Tabula Rasa, part I") * Amp (TZP: "Ro's Gift") * Amy (TZP: "River Rising") * Anansi (SS: "Static in Africa") * Anderson, Reverend (SS: "Frozen Out") * Andromeda (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Annihilator, The (JLU: "Hawk and Dove") * Anoyke, Dr. (SS: "Static in Africa") * Aquagirl (BB: "The Call, part I") * Aquaman (TNSA: "A Fish Story") * Aquamaria (SS: "Bad Stretch") * Ares (JLU: "Hawk and Dove") * Aresia (JL: "Fury, part I") * Arisia (JLU: "The Return") * Arkkis Chummuck (JL: "In Darkest Night, part I") * Armory (BB: "Armory") * Aron (SS: "Child's Play") * Aroyo, Dr. (TZP: "His Maker's Name") * Atom, The (JL: "Hereafter, part II," JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "The Return") * Atom-Smasher (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "Task Force X") * Audrey (JL: "Maid of Honor, part I") * Axelrod, Royce (SS: "Pops' Girlfriend") * Aztek (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "I Am Legion") B * B'wana Beast (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "This Little Piggy") * Baby-Doll (TABR: "Baby-Doll") * Ballantine, Rocky (Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman) * Bane (TABR: "Bane") * Barnsdale, Chief (SS: "Replay") * Batgirl (BTAS: "Heart of Steel, part I") * Batman I (Bruce Wayne) ("The Dark Knight's First Night") * Batman II (Terry McGinnis) (BB: "Rebirth, part I") * Batman (HARDAC duplicate) (BTAS: "His Silicon Soul") * Batman (Justice Lord) (JL: "A Better World, part I") * Batwoman (Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman) * Artie Bauman (JL: "Eclipsed, part I") * Beast Boy (SS: "Romeo in the Mix") * Beautiful Dreamer (JL: "Twilight, part I") * Bennet, Boxy (BTAS: "Harlequinade") * Bennet, Special Agent James (TZP: "The Accomplice") * Bennet, James, Jr. (TZP: "Quality Time") * Bibbowski, Bibbo (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") * Big Barda (TNSA: "Apokolips... Now!, part II," JLU: "Ties That Bind") * Big Bear (JL: "Twilight, part I") * Big Susan (STAS: "My Girl") * Big Time (BB: "Big Time") * Bizarro (TNSA: "Identity Crisis") * Bjornson, Olaf (JL: "The Savage Time, part I") * Black Canary (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "The Cat and the Canary") * Black Siren (JL: "Legends, part I") * Blackhawk (JL: "The Savage Time, part I") * Blake (TZP: "The Wrong Morph") * Blake, Thomas (BGK: "Cult of the Cat") * Blanc-Dumont, André (JL: "The Savage Time, part I")g * Blight (BB: "Rebirth, part I") * Blockbuster (JLU: "Kid Stuff") * Blue Devil (JLU: "Initiation") * Bombshell (BB: "Mind Games") * Bonk (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker) * Boom (SS: "Brother-Sister Act") * Booster Gold (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "The Greatest Story Never Told") * Bouncing Boy (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Boyle, Dr. (TZP: "Hunt in the Hub") * Brainiac (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part I") * Brainiac 5 (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Brickhouse (SS: "Army of Darkness") * Brimstone (JLU: "Initiation") * Brown, Amy Lou (BGK: "Critters") * Brown, Farmer Enoch (BGK: "Critters") * Buenaventura, Bucky (BB: "Zeta") * Bulldozer (JL: "The Savage Time, part I") * Bullock, Detective Harvey (BTAS: "On Leather Wings") * Bullwhip (BB: "April Moon") * Buss (TZP: "Wired, part I") * Byrne, Dr. (TZP: "Wired, part II") C * Calendar Girl (BGK: "Mean Seasons") * Captain Atom (JLU: "Initiation") * Captain Boomerang (JL: "Eclipsed, part I," JLU: "Task Force X") * Captain Marvel (JLU: "Clash") * Carl (robber) (BB: "Eggbaby") * Carl (scientist) (TZP: "Eye of the Storm") * Carmen Dillo (SS: "Grounded") * Carr, Lucas "Snapper" (JL: "Secret Origins, part I") * Cat Man (JL: "Legends, part I") * Catwoman (BTAS: "The Cat and the Claw, part I") * Center Force ([SS}: "Hoop Squad") * Chainlink (SS: "Linked") * Chameleon Boy (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Cheetah (JL: "Injustice For All, part I") * Chen, Angela (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") * Chriselon (JLU: "The Return") * Chronos (JLU: "The Once and Future Thing, part I: Weird Western Tales") * Chucko (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker) * Circe (JLU: "This Little Piggy") * Clayface (BTAS: "Feat of Clay, part I") * Clock King, The (BTAS: "The Clock King") * Collins, Charlie (BTAS: "Joker's Favor") * Commander Steel (JLU: "Initiation") * Cooper, Earl (BTAS: "The Mechanic") * Copperhead (JL: "Injustice For All, part I") * Corwin, Dr. Sarah (JL: "The Brave and the Bold, part I") * Cosmic Boy (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Creeper, The (BGK: "Beware the Creeper") * Crimson Avenger, The (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "This Little Piggy") * Crimson Fox (JLU: "Initiation") * Cue (BB: "Joyride") * Curaré (BB: "A Touch of Curaré") * Cuvier, Dr. (BB: "Splicers") D * D'Amico, Frankie (SS: "Pops' Girlfriend") * D-Struct (SS: "The Breed") * Dagget, Roland (BTAS: "Feat of Clay, part I") * Darcy (SS: "Toys in the Hood") * Darkseid (STAS: "Tools of the Trade," TNSA: "Father's Day") * Deadshot (JL: "The Enemy Below, part I") * Dee, Penny (JL: "Only a Dream, part I") * Dee Dee (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker) * Deflores, Roland (TZP: "Next Gen") * Demos (JLU: "Chaos at the Earth's Core") * Desaad (TNSA: "Father's Day") * Despero (JL: "Hearts and Minds, part I") * Devil Ray (JLU: "I Am Legion," JLU: "To Another Shore") * Dex (TZP: "Eye of the Storm") * DJ Rock (SS: "They're Playing My Song") * Dolan, Adrienne (TZP: "Lost and Found") * Dolan, Becca (TZP: "Lost and Found") * Dolan, Eugene (TZP: "Lost and Found") * Donoso, Andrea (TZP: "Absolute Zero") * Doomsday (JL: "A Better World, part I") * Dorian, Dr. Emile (BTAS: "Tyger, Tyger") * Dove (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "Hawk and Dove") * Downpour (JLU: "Ultimatum") * Dr. Blizzard (JL: "Legends, part I") * Dr. Destiny (JL: "Only a Dream, part I") * Dr. Fate (TNSA: "The Hand of Fate") * Dr. Light (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "Epilogue") * Dr. Mid-Nite (JLU: "Initiation") * Dr. Polaris (JLU: "I Am Legion") * Draaga (JL: "War World, part I") * Dream Girl (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Dreamslayer (JLU: "Shadow of the Hawk") * Duquesne, Carlton (Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman) * Duquesne, Kathy (Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman) * Dwayne (SS: "Child's Play") E * Earth Mover (BB: "Earth Mover") * Ebon (SS: "The Breed") * Eclipso (JL: "Eclipsed, part I") * Edge, Morgan (JL: "Secret Society, part I") * Edmund, Dr. (TZP: "The Hologram Man") * Eiling, General (JLU: "Dark Heart") * El Diablo (JLU: "The Once and Future Thing, part I: Weird Western Tales") * Elongated Man (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "The Greatest Story Never Told") * Etrigan (BGK: "The Demon Within") F * Fade (SS: "Army of Darkness") * False Face (BB: "Plague") * Faraday, Special Agent King (JLU: "Double Date") * Faust, Dr. Felix (JL: "Paradise Lost, part I") * Ferret (SS: "The Big Leagues") * Fingers (BB: "Speak No Evil") * Fire (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "I Am Legion") * Firefly (BGK: "Torch Song") * Flagg, Colonel Rick, Jr. (JLU: "Task Force X") * Flash, The (TNSA: "Speed Demons") * Flashback (SS: "Flashback") * Foley, Jason (TZP: "Resume Mission") * Forager (JL: "Twilight, part I") * Fox, Lucius (BTAS: "On Leather Wings") * Fox, The (BTAS: "The Terrible Trio") * Freon (BB: "Heroes") G * Galatea (JLU: "Fearful Symmetry") * Galius-Zed (JL: "In Darkest Night, part I") * Gear (SS: "Shock to the System") * Ghoul (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker) * Gibson, Max (BB: "Hidden Agenda") * Giganta (JL: "Secret Society, part I") * Gleeson, Summer (BTAS: "Christmas with the Joker") * Godfrey, "Glorious" Gordon (JL: "Eclipsed, part I") * GOLEM (BB: "Golem") * Gordon, Commissioner James ("The Dark Knight's First Night") * Goren, Frieda (SS: "Shock to the System") * Gorgon (JLU: "Shadow of the Hawk") * Gorilla Grodd (JL: "The Brave and the Bold, part I") * Granny Goodness (TNSA: "Little Girl Lost, part I") * Graves, Mercy (STAS: "A Little Piece of Home") * Green Arrow (JLU: "Initiation") * Green Guardsman, The (JL: "Legends, part I") * Green Lantern I (Kyle Rayner) (TNSA: "In Brightest Day...") * Green Lantern II (John Stewart) (JL: "Secret Origins, part I") * Green Lantern III (Kai-Ro) (BB: "The Call, part I") * Green Lantern (Justice Lord John Stewart) (JL: "A Better World, part I") * Groote, Howard (BB: "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot") * Gsptlsnz (TNSA: "Little Big Head Man") * Gustev, King (JL: "Maid of Honor, part I") * Gypsy (JLU: "Initiation") H * Hades (JL: "Paradise Lost, part I") * Hamilton, Dr. Emil (STAS: "A Little Piece of Home") * HARDAC (BTAS: "Heart of Steel, part I") * Hardcastle (TNSA: "The Prometheon") * Harley Quinn (BTAS: "Joker's Favor") * Hawk (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "Hawk and Dove") * Hawkgirl (Justice League) (JL: "Secret Origins, part I") * Hawkgirl (Justice Lord) (JL: "A Better World, part I") * Hawkman (JLU: "Shadow of the Hawk") * Hawkins, Jean (SS: "Flashback") * Hawkins, Robert (SS: "Shock to the System") * Hawkins, Sharon (SS: "Shock to the System") * Heatwave (JL: "Eclipsed, part I," JLU: "I Am Legion," JLU: "To Another Shore") * Heavyman (SS: "The Parent Trap") * Hendrickson, Hans (JL: "The Savage Time, part I") * Hephaestus (JLU: "Hawk and Dove") * Hermes (JLU: "The Balance") * Hex, Jonah (BTAS: "Showdown") * Hickman, Harv (JL: "A Knight of Shadows, part I") * Highfather (TNSA: "Apokolips... Now!, part I") * Hill, Mayor Hamilton (BTAS: "On Leather Wings") * Hippolyta, Queen (JL: "Secret Origins, part I") * Hotstreak (SS: "Shock to the System") * Hourman (JLU: "Initiation") * Hro Talak (JL: "Starcrossed, part I") * Huntress, The (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "Double Date") * Hyde (SS: "Static Shaq") I * Ice (JLU: "Initiation") * Ice Cream Soldier (JL: "The Savage Time, part I") * Ice Pack (SS: "They're Playing My Song") * Icthultu (JL: "The Terror Beyond, part I") * Imperium, The (JL: "Secret Origins, part I") * Infiltration Unit 7 (TZP: "Next Gen") * Inque (BB: "Black Out") * Invulnerable Man (BB: "Mind Games") J * J'onzz, J'onn (Justice League) (JL: "Secret Origins, part I") * J'onzz, J'onn (Justice Lord) (JL: "A Better World, part I") * Jack (first Royal Flush Gang member) (JL: "Wild Cards, part I") * Jack (second Royal Flush Gang member) (JLU: "Epilogue") * Jack (third Royal Flush Gang member) (BB: "Dead Man's Hand") * Jacobs, Dr. (TZP: "The Wrong Morph") * Jax-Ur, General (TNSA: "Blast From the Past") * Jessup, Trina (SS: "Pops' Girlfriend") * John (TZP: "River Rising") * Joker, The (BTAS: "Christmas with the Joker") * Jones, Dule (SS: "Linked") * Jor-El (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part I") * Jordan, Colonel Hal (TNSA: "In Brightest Day...," JLU: "The Once and Future Thing, part II: Time Warped") * Juice (JLU: "Ultimatum") * Jump (SS: "Power Play") K * Kalibak (TNSA: "Father's Day") * Kangor (SS: "The Big Leagues") * Kanjar Ro (JL: "In Darkest Night, part I") * Kanto (STAS: "Tools of the Trade") * Katma Tui (JL: "Hearts and Minds, part I") * Kent, Jonathan (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") * Kent, Martha (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") * Kevin (TZP: "The Wrong Morph") * Key, The (JLU: "I Am Legion") * KGBeast (JLU: "Kid Stuff") * Kid Quantum (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Killer Croc (BTAS: "Vendetta") * Killer Frost (JL: "Secret Society, part I") * Kilowog (TNSA: "In Brightest Day...") * King (first Royal Flush Gang member) (JL: "Wild Cards, part I") * King (second Royal Flush Gang member) (JLU: "Epilogue") * King (third Royal Flush Gang member) (BB: "Dead Man's Hand") * Klarion (BGK: "The Demon Within") * Kneejerk (BB: "April Moon") * Kragger (JL: "Starcrossed, part I") * Krick (TZP: "Taffy Time") * Krul (BB: "April Moon") * Kwan, General (JLU: "Initiation") L * Lane, Lois (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") * Lang, Lana (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") * Langstrom, Dr. Francine (BTAS: "On Leather Wings") * Langstrom, Dr. Kirk (BTAS: "On Leather Wings") * Larvox (JL: "In Darkest Night, part I") * Lash, Bat (JLU: "The Once and Future Thing, part I: Weird Western Tales") * Lashina (TNSA: "Little Girl Lost, part I") * Lawrence, Tamara (SS: "The Usual Suspect") * Lee, Agent Marcia (TZP: "The Accomplice") * Leech (SS: "Romeo in the Mix") * Leland, Dr. Joan (BTAS: "Harley's Holiday") * Lemak, Colonel (TZP: "Absolute Zero") * Lightning Lad (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Ligtning Lass (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Lightray (TNSA: "Apokolips... Now!, part I," JL: "Twilight, part I") * Lil' Romeo (SS: "Romeo in the Mix") * Livewire (TNSA: "Livewire") * Lizzie (STAS: "My Girl") * Lobo (STAS: "The Main Man, part I") * Lock-Up (TABR: "Lock-Up") * Long Shadow (JLU: "Ultimatum") * Lord, Maxwell (JLU: "Ultimen") * Lord Havok (JLU: "Shadow of the Hawk") * Luminus (TNSA: "Target") * Luthor, Lex (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") M * Ma Mayhem (BB: "Eggbaby") * MacCurdy, Casey (TZP: "On the Wire") * Mad Harriet (TNSA: "Little Girl Lost, part I") * Mad Hatter, The (BTAS: "Mad as a Hatter") * Mad Stan (BB: "Rats!") * Magma (BB: "Heroes") * Makist (JLU: "Chaos at the Earth's Core") * Mala (TNSA: "Blast From the Past") * Man-Bat (BTAS: "On Leather Wings") * Mandragora, Edgar (TZP: "Ro's Gift") * Mandragora, Steven (JLU: "Double Date") * Mannheim, Bruno (STAS: "Fun and Games") * Manning, Tobias (JLU: "The Once and Future Thing, part I: Weird Western Tales") * Mantis (JLU: "Question Authority") * Mason, Gil (BTAS: "Shadow of the Bat, part I") * Maxima (TNSA: "Warrior Queen") * McGee, Al (JL: "In Darkest Night, part I") * McGee, Chris (JL: "In Darkest Night, part I") * McGinnis, Mary (BB: "Rebirth, part I") * McGinnis, Matt (BB: "Rebirth, part I") * McGinnis, Warren (BB: "Rebirth, part I") * McLean, A.J. (SS: "Duped") * Meg (TZP: "Wired, part I") * Mera (JL: "The Enemy Below, part I") * Metallo (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") * Metamorpho (JL: "Metamorphosis, part I") * Micron (BB: "The Call, part I") * Milo, Dr. (BTAS: "Cat Scratch Fever") * Mirage (SS: "Brother-Sister Act") * Mongul (JL: "War World, part I") * Montoya, Detective Renee (BTAS: "POV") * Moon, Dr. (JLU: "Question Authority") * Moonrider, Mark (JL: "Ultimatum") * Mophir (JL: "Eclipsed, part I") * Mordred (JL: "A Knight of Shadows, part I") * Mordru (JLU: "The Greatest Story Never Told") * Morgan, Sheriff (TZP: "Hicksburg") * Morgan, Tiffy (TZP: "Hicksburg") * Morgan, Travis (JLU: "Chaos at the Earth's Core") * Morgan le Fay (JL: "A Knight of Shadows, part I") * Mr. Fixx (BB: "Rebirth, part I") * Mr. Freeze (BTAS: "Heart of Ice") * Mr. Miracle (TNSA: "Apokolips... Now!, part II," JLU: "Ties That Bind") * Mr. Terrific (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "To Another Shore") * Mulie (TZP: "River Rising") * Music Master, The (JL: "Legends, part I") * Mxyzptlk, Mr. (TNSA: "Mxyzpixilated") * My'ria'h (JL: "A Knight of Shadows, part I") * Myrell, Dr. (TZP: "The Wrong Morph") N * Nails (SS: "Hard as Nails") * Nash, Nelson (BB: "Rebirth, part I") * Nelson, Inza (TNSA: "The Hand of Fate") * Nemesis (JLU: "Initiation") * Nightingale (SS: "Army of Darkness") * Nightwing (BTAS: "Christmas with the Joker") * Ninja, The (BTAS: "Night of the Ninja") * Nostromos (BTAS: "Prophecy of Doom") O * O'Neal, Shaquille (SS: "Static Shaq") * Oberon (JLU: "Ties That Bind") * Obsidian (JLU: "Initiation") * Odin (JLU: "To Another Shore") * Odium, Professor (SS: "Hoop Squad") * Olsen, Jimmy (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") * Omnara (SS: "Kidnapped") * Omnefarious (SS: "Junior") * Onyx (SS: "Bent Out of Shape") * Orion (TNSA: "Apokolips... Now!, part I") * Orm (JL: "The Enemy Below, part I") * Osebo (SS: "Static in Africa") * Osgood, Jimmy (SS: "Jimmy") P * Palaqua (JLU: "The Return") * Paran Dul (JLU: "Hunter's Moon") * Parasite (STAS: "Feeding Time") * Payback (BB: "Payback") * Peek, Ian (BB: "Sneak Peek") * Penguin, The (BTAS: "I've Got Batman in My Basement") * Pennington, Wade (TZP: "Crime Waves") * Pennyworth, Alfred ([[BTAS: "On Leather Wings") * Permafrost (SS: "Frozen Out") * Phantasm, The (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) * Phantom Girl (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Phillipus, General (JL: "Paradise Lost, part I") * Pilo (BB: "Joyride") * Plastic Man (JLU: "The Greatest Story Never Told") * Plastique (JLU: "Task Force X") * Plug (TZP: "Wired, part I") * Point Man (SS: "Hoop Squad") * Poison Ivy (BTAS: "Pretty Poison") * Powers, Paxton (BB: "Ascension") * Price, Jordan (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker) * Prometheon, The (TNSA: "The Prometheon") * Puff (SS: "Bent Out of Shape") * Pulverizer (SS: "Hoop Squad") Q * Queen (first Royal Flush Gang member) (JL: "Wild Cards, part I") * Queen (second Royal Flush Gang member) (JLU: "Epilogue") * Queen (third Royal Flush Gang member) (BB: "Dead Man's Hand") * Question, The (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "Fearful Symmetry") R * Ra's al Ghul (BTAS: "Off Balance," BTAS: "The Demon's Quest, part I") * Ragtag (SS: "Power Play") * Rast, Bernie (SS: "Showtime") * Ray, The (JLU: "Initiation") * Red Claw, The (BTAS: "The Cat and the Claw, part I") * Red Tornado (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "This Little Piggy") * Reed, Marcus (SS: "The Usual Suspect") * Repeller, The (BB: "Untouchable") * Replay (SS: "Replay") * Replikon (SS: "Duped") * Riddler, The (BTAS: "If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?") * Robin II (Tim Drake) (BGK: "Holiday Knights") * Rock, Sergeant (JL: "The Savage Time, part I") * Rocket Red (JLU: "Initiation") * Romulus, Anthony (BTAS: "Moon of the Wolf") * Rossum, Karl (BTAS: "Heart of Steel, part I") * Roulette (JLU: "The Cat and the Canary") * Rowen, Ro (TZP: "The Accomplice") * Roxy Rocket (BGK: "The Ultimate Thrill") * Rubberband Man (SS: "They're Playing My Song") * Run (SS: "Power Play") * Rush, Agent (TZP: "West-Bound," TZP: "Ro's Reunion") S * Salakk (JL: "Hearts and Minds, part I") * Sand (JLU: "Initiation") * Sandoval, Shelly (SS: "They're Playing My Song") * Saturn Girl (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Savage, Vandal (JL: "The Savage Time, part I") * Sawyer, Maggie (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") * Scab (BB: "Joyride") * Scarecrow, The (BTAS: "Nothing to Fear") * Scarface (BTAS: "Read My Lips") * Schiz (TZP: "Ro's Gift") * Selig, Dr. Eli (TZP: "Change of Heart") * Sera (JL: "Twilight, part I") * Serifan (JL: "Twilight, part I") * Sewer King, The (BTAS: "The Underdwellers") * Shade, The (JL: "Injustice For All, part I") * Shadow-Thief (JLU: "Shadow of the Hawk") * Shakira (JLU: "Chaos at the Earth's Core") * Shark, The (BTAS: "The Terrible Trio") * Shebang (SS: "Shebang") * Shifter (JLU: "Ultimatum") * Shining Knight, The (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "Task Force X") * Shiv (SS: "The Breed") * Shriek (BB: "Shriek") * Silver Banshee (JLU: "I Am Legion," JLU: "Chaos at the Earth's Core") * Sinestro (TNSA: "In Brightest Day...") * Sir Swami (JL: "Legends, part I") * Sirianni, Chuck (JLU: "I Am Legion") * Sirianni, Marzey (JLU: "I Am Legion") * Slam (TZP: "The Accomplice") * Slipstream (SS: "Winds of Change") * Smith, Sheriff Ohiyesa (JLU: "The Once and Future Thing, part I: Weird Western Tales") * Solomon Grundy (JL: "Injustice For All, part I") * Solovar (JL: "The Brave and the Bold, part I") * Soul Power (SS: "Blast From the Past") * Sparky (SS: "Blast From the Past") * Spaulding, Madelyn (SS: "Attack of the Living Brain Puppets") * Specs (SS: "The New Kid") * Speedwarp (SS: "Now You See Him...") * Spellbinder (BB: "Spellbound") * Spin Drive (SS: "Hoop Squad") * Sportsman (JL: "Legends, part I") * Stagg, Simon (JL: "Metamorphosis, part I") * Stalker, The (BB: "Blood Sport") * Stan (BB: "Eggbaby") * Star Sapphire (JL: "Injustice For All, part I") * Starburst (SS: "Showtime") * Stargirl (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "Chaos at the Earth's Core") * Starman (JLU: "Initiation") * Static (SS: "Shock to the System") * Steel (TNSA: "Prototype") * Steppenwolf (TNSA: "Apokolips... Now!, part I") * Stompa (TNSA: "Little Girl Lost, part I") * Strange, Dr. Hugo (BTAS: "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne") * Streak, The (JL: "Legends, part I") * STRIPE (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "Panic in the Sky") * Stromwell, Arnold (BTAS: "It's Never Too Late") * Sul-Van (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part I") * Sul-Van, Lara (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part I") * Supergirl (TNSA: "Little Girl Lost, part I") * Superman (Justice League) (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part I") * Superman (Justice Lord) (JL: "A Better World, part I") * Sven (TZP: "Crime Waves") * Sweete, Titus (TZP: "Lost and Found") T * Tala (JLU: "Doomsday Sanction") * Talia (BTAS: "Off Balance") * Talon (SS: "The Breed") * Tamara (BB: "Mind Games") * Tan, Dana (BB: "Rebirth, part I") * Tannor, Dr. (TZP: "Remote Control") * Tantrum (SS: "Tantrum") * Tarmack (SS: "Where the Rubber Meets the Road") * Tech (SS: "Army of Darkness") * Teekl (BGK: "The Demon Within") * Ten (first Royal Flush Gang member) (JL: "Wild Cards, part I") * Ten (third Royal Flush Gang member) (BB: "Dead Man's Hand") * Terminal (BB: "Hidden Agenda") * Terrapin (BB: "April Moon") * Thompkins, Dr. Leslie (BTAS: "Appointment in Crime Alley") * Thompson, Ray (JL: "Legends, part I") * Thorne, Dr. Matthew (BTAS: "Paging the Crime Doctor") * Thorne, Rupert (BTAS: "Two-Face, part I") * Thunder, Johnny (JLU: "Initiation") * Thunderbolt (JLU: "Initiation") * Timecode (SS: "Future Shock") * Todd, Dr. Donald (SS: "Wet and Wild") * Tomar-Re (TNSA: "In Brightest Day...") * Toyman (STAS: "Fun and Games") * Tracer (JLU: "Shadow of the Hawk") * Transita (TZP: "Ro's Gift") * Trapper (SS: "The New Kid") * Trent, Simon (BTAS: "Beware the Gray Ghost") * Trevor, Steven (JL: "The Savage Time, part I") * Trey (BB: "Hidden Agenda") * Triplicate Girl (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Troupe, Ron (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") * Tsukuri (JL: "Fury, part I") * Turbine, Tom (JL: "Legends, part I") * Turpin, Dan (STAS: "Tools of the Trade") * Two-Face (BTAS: "Two-Face, part I") * Tygrus (BTAS: "Tyger, Tyger") U * Ubu (BTAS: "The Demon's Quest, part I") * Ultra Boy (TNSA: "New Kids in Town") * Ultra-Humanite (JL: "Injustice For All, part I") V * Vale, Dolores (SS: "The Parent Trap") * Vale, Jonathan (SS: "The Parent Trap") * Van Dorn, D.A. Janet (BTAS: "Shadow of the Bat, part I") * Vance, Robert (BB: "Lost Soul") * Ventriloquist (BTAS: "Read My Lips") * Vertigo (BTAS: "Off Balance") * Vibe (JLU: "Initiation") * Vigilante (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "Hunter's Moon") * Viking Prince (JLU: "To Another Shore") * Vixen (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "Wake the Dead") * Volcana (TNSA: "Where There's Smoke") * Vox, General (JL: "Maid of Honor, part I") * Vreeland, Veronica (BTAS: "Birds of a Feather") * Vulture, The (BTAS: "The Terrible Trio") * Vunderbarr, Virmin (JLU: "Ties That Bind") * Vykin the Black (JL: "Twilight, part I") W * Wade (SS: "Shock to the System") * Walker, Grant (TABR: "Deep Freeze") * Waller, Amanda (JLU: "Ultimen") * Warhawk (BB: "The Call, part I") * Watkins (BB: "Hidden Agenda") * Watkins, Daisy (SS: "The New Kid") * Watt, Willie (BB: "Golem") * Waverider (JLU: "Initiation") * Wayne, Martha (BTAS: "Perchance to Dream") * Wayne, Thomas (BTAS: "Perchance to Dream") * Weather Wizard, The (TNSA: "Speed Demons") * Wells, General (JL: "Secret Origins, part I") * West, Agent Orin (TZP: "The Accomplice") * White, Perry (STAS: "The Last Son of Krypton, part II") * Wildcat (JLU: "Initiation," JLU: "The Cat and the Canary") * Wildman (JL: "The Savage Time, part I") * Wilhelm, Dr. (TZP: "Absolute Zero") * Wind Dragon (JLU: "Ultimatum") * Wonder Woman (Justice League) (JL: "Secret Origins, part I") * Wonder Woman (Justice Lord) (JL: "A Better World, part I") * Woof (Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker) * Wormwood, Josiah (BTAS: "The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy") X * Y * Young, D.A. Sam (BB: "A Touch of Curaré") * Yoru (BTAS: "Night of the Ninja") Z * Zander (BB: "Curse of the Kobra, part I") * Zatanna (BTAS: "Zatanna") * Zatara (BTAS: "Zatanna") * Zeta (BB: "Zeta") * Zeus, Maxie (BTAS: "Fire From Olympus") * Zucco, Tony (BTAS: "Robin's Reckoning, part I") Category:DCAU Wiki